


Distraction

by Junniejunjun017



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Jun is a bad boy, Jun just wants Minghaos attention, Junhao couple always wins, M/M, Minghao studies his ass off, Mingyu and Wonwoo are their support, Some angst, Stubborn Minghao, high school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junniejunjun017/pseuds/Junniejunjun017
Summary: Minghao is trying to graduate, JunHui isn’t.Minghao is trying to study for his exams, JunHui isnt. What happens when JunHui continues to pester poor Minghao more than he ever has before? After all, all JunHui is to Minghao is a mere Distraction.“Well, you do you, but I’m trying to graduate and actually earn a living.” With that, he began to exit the library, in hopes of leaving the distraction behind him, but of course, he heard footsteps follow him.“Don’t be like that babe. I did really want to see you.”Minghao turned to him with flushed cheeks.“Go home Junhui.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 45





	Distraction

Minghao let out a sigh. 

Finals week was coming up for winter semester and as a senior in high school every test counts, especially from the start. This would be the first tests they take that would show up on their college applications and Minghao knew he had to dedicate every second to studying. 

He expects the best from himself and only the best, no exceptions! He isn’t the number one student in the school for nothing. But studying can be stressful at times, times like right now. 

The pile of books stared at his face aside from the one that was already in his hands. He lowered his head on the desk and groaned. He doesn’t know why he isn’t motivated to study. He normally gets things done, but today he just feels out of it. 

“Is that Xu Minghao not studying?” 

Minghaos head shot up to the all too familiar voice. 

His eyes landed on the one and only, Wen Junhui. Your classic school heart throb and popular boy. Minghao groaned again as he came over to his way. He would always pester the younger student for fun and it annoyed Minghao deeply. After all, unlike him, he was actually aiming to graduate high school. 

“What do you want Wen?” Minghao said with an annoyed tone. Junhui just smirked as he took the seat next to him. “I felt like seeing you.”  
Minghao rolled his eyes at the flirty statement, it was nothing new to him since he does it all the time, to other students too. 

“Can’t you go bother someone else? I’m trying to study for my finals, which you should at least try doing too.” Minghao remarked. He heard Junhui burst out laughing and he was quick to cover that big mouth of his. 

“You idiot! We’re in a library remember?” Minghao whispered angrily. He expected Junhui to finally behave himself, but the older male just licked the hand that was covering his mouth. 

Minghaos body shivered at the feeling and retracted his hand immediately, wiping the saliva off on Junhuis shirt.

“What’s wrong with you?!” 

Junhui could only chuckle and leaned in closer to the boy. Their faces were inches apart at this point.

“Me? Study? Don’t put those two in the same sentence baby, makes me sound nerdy.” Junhui whispered. Minghao blushed at the newly given nickname and pushed the older away from him.

“You’re not graduating at this point.” Minghao stated. Junhui hummed in response.  
“I’m not trying to babe.” 

Minghao sighed, he was losing precious study time and Junhui was a big distraction right now. He decided he would leave. 

He stood up suddenly, gathering the heavy books in his arms.  
“Well, you do you, but I’m trying to graduate and actually earn a living.” With that, he began to exit the library, in hopes of leaving the distraction behind him, but of course, he heard footsteps follow him. 

“Don’t be like that babe. I did really want to see you.”  
Minghao turned to him with flushed cheeks.  
“Go home Junhui.” 

He turned back to start his walk home and was relieved to finally hear the footsteps stop. Finally, no more distractions, he would get home and study. He won’t finish no later than 3 AM. Minghao couldn’t wait.

He reached his front gate to his house, relived, but was soon met with stress again as his hands were occupied with the many heavy books. 

“Here let me help.” 

“Thanks.” 

Wait. Minghao knows that voice. He glanced over at the person who opened the gate for him.  
Of course it’s JunHui. 

“Did you follow me home?!”  
Junhui nodded. “I have nothing better to do.”  
Minghao rolled his eyes before stepping into his houses perimeters, his hip closing the gate before Junhui could even step a foot in.

“One foot in here and I’m calling the police you stalker.” Minghao said, semi-seriously.  
Junhui laughed and backed away from his gates.  
“Alright alright. I’ll see you tomorrow babe!”  
He took off before Minghao couldn’t counter attack the nickname, leaving a red Minghao behind. 

“Ugh that idiot, why doesn’t he leave me alone, I have better things to do than play his childish games.” Minghao mumbled to himself as he tried to get in his house.

Once he got in, he went straight to his room, not even bothering to check whether or not his parents were home because they never were at this point. 

He set his books down on his desk and took out his notebook. Let the studying begin. 

Next day.

Morning came by and all Minghao wanted to do was sleep all day. His timing for when he’d stop studying was way off and he ended up finishing around 5 in the morning.  
He sat at the edge of his bed, trying his best not to fall asleep as he tied his shoes before leaving to school. He was feeling pretty hot this morning too, but that wasn’t his main focus right now. He needed to get to school to take down more notes. He couldn’t miss a day with finals around the corner, he just couldn’t.

He pushed himself off the bed and stumbled a bit as he stood up. He shook it off and began to head to the door, feeling like complete shit. 

He headed outside and saw Junhui waiting for him by the gate with his school uniform on and ready. 

What the fuck?

“Junhui.... why are you here?” Minghao asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  
The older just smiled at him before replying to him.  
“I just wanted to see my baby, that’s all.”  
Minghao sighed heavily, his body and mind felt too tired to deal with the mess next to him. He was already annoying as it is and Minghao just wanted him away.

He ignored his words and began to walk faster to try and get away, but Junhui only followed behind him.  
“Hey baby, let me hold your bag for you-“  
“Just stop!” Minghao yelled. 

Junhui froze in his position.

“Stop. Leave me alone. I’m sick and tired of you always messing around with me. Don’t you know how annoying you are? Maybe others don’t tell you because they are so immersed in you looks and flirting, but I hate it. Go find someone else to bother.” Minghao said in the meanest tone he could use.

The older of the two lowered his head and nodded. He walked passed him and began to take a different route. Minghao sighed in relief, finally at least one bother was gone, now it was just this pounding headache and heat he was feeling. 

No. You’re fine Minghao, you’re going to go to school and take those damn notes.

He continued his walk and was thankful to finally each his seat in the classroom. Although everything in his body was yelling at him to rest, the boy pushed himself the whole school day. He needed to do everything he could. He couldn’t let himself slip, not even once. He didn’t even talk to any of his friends who were worried about him, but he assured them that he was and just needed time alone. Not even Junhui bothered him today, which he was thankful for, but as he thought about what he said earlier to him, did he go too far.  
_Agh whatever, he knows how to handle himself, it’s Junhui we’re talking about. It’s like that guy doesn’t have emotions._  
Minghao picked up his bag at that thought as the last class bell rang. Finally school was over Minghao couldn’t be happier to be going home. 

Until he couldn’t. 

He felt himself feeling dizzy as soon as he stood up, and went to sit back down. He held his head in his hands as his vision began to get a little blurry.  
_Come on body don’t, fail me right now. Everyone’s already gone from the classroom. Come on get up!_  
Minghao forced himself up, immediately regretting it as soon as he started to feel his body fall backwards.  
_You’ve failed me body. You’ve failed me..._  
He closed his eyes, as he waited for some sort of impact, but was instead caught in a pair of strong arms.

“You look like you’re slacking off today.”  
That sentence irritated Minghaos soul. He was not a slacker, he didn’t do all this for someone to see him like that.  
He smacked the all too familiars persons arms off him. 

“Did I not say to leave me alone?! What don’t you understand?!” Minghao yelled. Junhui only stared at him.  
“You’re pushing yourself.”  
“I’m not!” Minghao yelled again. He tried stand up again, but it only resulted in being caught all over again by Junhui. 

His breathing became heavier and he could only admit to defeat here. Even thought he was so rude to JunHui, he was still here for him. But why? 

He was soon being lifted up off the ground, Junhui keeping him in a secure hold. “You are, and you need to rest. I’m taking you home.” 

Minghao couldn’t even respond, his body feeling weaker and weaker as his eyes fell shut. 

“Yo Jun! Who’s the cutie?”  
Junhui glared at his tall friend, sending shiver down his spine.  
“Better keep your eyes off him Mingyu, and he’s the smart one, you know, Xu Minghao.”  
Mingyu gasped.  
“But he hates you! Why are you even carrying him? Don’t tell me you killed him! I am not helping you bury his body-“  
“Mingyu I did not kill him.” Junhui groaned.  
His friend let out a relived sigh but then began to ask questions once again.  
“So then why are you carrying him?”  
Just then the boys eyes started flutter open, his breaths a bit short and light. 

He looked up at Junhui with tired eyes and leaned his head against his shoulder, surprising both males. 

“I’m sorry...”

Junhui froze in confusion. 

“I’m sorry.... for what I said Junhui...” His eyes closed again and JunHui couldn’t help the little smile that formed on his face.  
“It’s okay.” He kissed the top of his head before leaving Mingyu in the dust and to the boys house.

Minghao woke up in his room, a wet rag over his forehead along with a oversized sweater on him. 

He lifted his arms up to look at the sleeve since he wasn’t wearing a sweater at school earlier, only to notice that it was Junhuis. He blushed at that fact and sat up. 

He glanced over at his nightstand where a glass of water and some pain relief pills were set followed by a little note saying “For my sick baby.”  
Minghao scoffed at the note, who else could have wrote it. Nonetheless, the boy smiled at the others gesture and hugged himself in the sweater tighter.  
“Thank you Junhui...” 

Next day~

Minghao was feeling a lot better this time around and was glad to be back on his two feet. He had hours of studying to make up and he figured he’d spend those hours at the library after school today. He nodded at his plan and began to head to door after slipping on his shoes, holding the bag that contained junhuis sweater in his left hand. 

“Good morning babe!”  
Minghao sighed at the loud noise as soon as he stepped out his house. He turned around to see the one and only, Wen Junhui. This time on a motorcycle.

“What is it Wen?”  
He walked out his gate, closing it securely before coming face to face with the older male.  
Junhui pouted before whining to him.  
“That’s no way to treat someone after they carried you for two miles.” 

Minghao blushed and gritted his teeth together. He then pushed the bag to junhuis stomach with his head turned to the side.

“Thank you...” he mumbled. 

“Hm? What was that?” 

Minghao groaned before pushing the bag more to his stomach, almost knocking the boy over along with his bike.

“I said thank you!” 

Junhuis lips curled into a smile.  
“If you really wanted to thank me....” 

He shifted his body on the motorcycle a bit more up and patted behind him. Minghao raised an eyebrow at his actions.

“Get on.” 

Minghao began to get flustered. He wanted him to ride with him to school? It was cute yes, Minghao couldn’t help but feel shy about it. 

He rolled his eyes, trying to use his sass to suppress his emotions.  
“Fine. I’m only doing this because of what happened.”  
He got on the back and held onto Junhuis waist lightly. 

“Hold on tight babe, don’t want you to go flying.” He snickered. Minghao smacked him on the back and motioned for him to go already, and oh did JunHui go. 

Minghao yelped at how fast he took off and threw his body against his back, holding onto him tightly. Junhui couldn’t hold back the smile on his face from it, his heart beating fast. He picked up the speed just to tease the younger and only earned a panicked scold as his grip tightened even tighter. 

Everyone gasped at the sight. 

Goody good student, Xu Minghao, riding with delinquent and no good student, Wen Junhui.  
What kind of pairing was this? This was sure to stir up rumors and gossip in the school, especially when they began to see they way JunHui helped Minghao off the bike, holding his hand gently, later getting it swatted away from the smaller. “Are they dating?” The question that was on everyone’s mind at this point. 

“That’s the last time I ride with you.” Minghao growled, his neatly done hair now a mess.  
“I’m sorry baby, next time I’ll slow down, I liked our little adventure to school today.” Minghao blushed at his words and began to head for his own class, leaving JunHui behind. 

“What? No goodbye kiss?” 

Minghao flipped him off as he continued to walk, the smile on junhuis face remaining.  
“Are you two dating?”  
Junhui jumped at the sudden voice, calming down once he saw it was just Mingyu.  
“You pop out so randomly you know.” JunHui mentioned. Mingyu laughed before slinging a arm around his friends broad shoulders.  
“Sorry, but are you gonna answer my question about you two dating, cause that’s what everyone thinks right now.”  
Junhui tensed up at his words, trying his best to hold a smile before he answered.  
“No, we aren’t dating...”  
The words hurt him in a way as they fell out his mouth. 

“Wow really? Well that’s unfortunate.” 

“Very.” Junhui mumbled. His mood now changed, going from his usual playful one, to being upset. “Anyways, i gotta go to class, see ya there.” He shook of Mingyus arm from around him and took off.  
Mingyu stood there confused. “But he doesn’t ever go to class...” 

It was the last class before school ended for Minghao. He was already running late sake of having to take a piss, not to mention his class was on the other side of the bathrooms. He scurried off down the path not wanting to waste any time. 

“Babe what are you doing out here so late?” Minghao blushed at the name and groaned. “Junhui, why aren’t you in class?” He walked over to the boy sitting under the large tree, hands on his hips. Junhui eyed him up and down and smirked. “You’re hot.” Minghao rolled his eyes, “I don’t have time for this...” he began to walk off until a hand was wrapped around his wrist. He was tugged down and plopped right down on junhuis lap. His eyes widened and he was a blushing mess. 

“W-what are you doing?! Junhui!!” The older held his wrist down and made him straddle his lap. “Come on baby, ditching one class won’t do anything, what class is it anyway hm??” He buried his face into the side of his neck, Minghaos heart beating like crazy. He tried to wiggle out his grip, but JunHui was way stronger. He felt his hot breath linger on his neck and blushed even more. “H-history...” he held his breath as he felt junhuis soft lips against his skin, shivering at the sensation. “I-JunHui! What are you doing?!” Minghao exclaimed, trying to push him away. “I’m tired...” he felt his head go heavy on the shoulder it was resting on, the older slowly letting go of his wrists. Minghaos awkwardly sat there, not really knowing what to do. “W-well! Go sleep! I-I have to get to class-”  
“Stay.”  
Minghao felt his heart flutter. 

“Please,Stay.” 

Minghao blushed before turning his head away. “I’m need to go to class.” He stood up off the olders lap and dusted himself off. “I don’t know what is going on in your mind Junhui, but I have more important things to attend to.” He began to turn around and get ready to walk away, only to be harshly pulled back and his back pressed up against the tree. Junhui leaned into him. “School isn’t important. It’s a waste of time. Why are you so interested in something so stupid for?” Minghao glared at him. “A waste of time? Are you stupid? Do you think I waste hours of my life to study for nothing?! Junhui this is for my future my life! How can school mean nothing to you?! Look at you! You’re failing in almost everything!” Minghao yelled. “You don’t have to tell me twice. I don’t give a fuck about any of that shit.”  
“Then why are you still here?!” 

Both boys became quiet and JunHui stepped away from the other. “You’re still here wasting everyone’s time! Using people, messing with their feelings, and now you’re wasting my time. Just drop out if you don’t give a shit.” Minghao spat. He turned around and walked away for real this time, annoyed and angry at everything. How dare JunHui say he is wasting his time? Minghao put in too much work into school for someone tell him that. He groaned as he walked to class, not wanting to see the older male ever again. 

Junhui angrily punched the tree in front of him. He fucked up. He fucked up bad. He didn’t mean to get so angry at Minghao. He liked him and he wanted him so badly, but he only ever made Minghao hate him all the time. 

School was over as soon as it started and Minghao was ready to go home.  
“Hao!” He turned around to the familiar deep voice and smiled once he saw his friend Wonwoo walking over to him. 

“Won! I’m so tired. Today was the worst.” He groaned. Wonwoo chuckled. “Even though you rode on the Wen Junhuis motorcycle?” He teased. Minghao rolled his eyes at the name.  
“Don’t even mention that jerk I don’t even know why-“ 

His words came to a halt once he had turned his head to the right. There he saw Junhui with a girl. She had her arms wrapped around his neck smiling. He couldn’t see Junhuis expression since his back was facing him but he must’ve been happy or something right? The smaller boy felt his chest tighten at the scene. 

This is exactly what he meant when JunHui just messes with people’s feelings and uses them. This is the exact same reasons he’s tried to repress the feelings he had for the older boy for all of high school. Junhui was a player, a slacker, a distraction, and a jerk. And that’s all he’ll ever be. 

Wonwoo turned to his friend and followed his gaze. “Oh. Minghao..”  
“It’s okay won, I’m fine really..” Wonwoo frowned at his shaky response and pulled him in for a hug. “Wonwoo- I said I was f-fine..” He bursted into tears, regretting every word he has said Junhui, regretting how caught up in his school work he was that he never tried to go after what he really wanted. He only ever saw JunHui as a threat to his grades and his heart, and he hated him for that despite being hopelessly in love with him. 

Wonwoo stroked his back.  
“Hey, it’s okay” He tried to calm his friends cries down and watched as the girl hugged Junhui tightly. Minghao lifted his head from wonwoos neck and turned back around to look at the scene and he wish he didn’t. He wish he didn’t because the next thing he saw was the girl leaning up to kiss him. Wonwoo was quick to grab the back of his head and bury it against his chest. “Don’t look Minghao. Dont...” 

Minghao sobbed on his shoulder, from the stress, from his heart being broken. He’s never felt more used than now. Wonwoo sighed, he was fuming in anger. How could JunHui lead Minghao on such a way? The boy has liked him for years. He always hoped JunHui would shape up but he never did. He patted Minghaos back and glanced up as he saw his boyfriend walking over to him. He shook his head at him.

“I’m sorry.” He mouthed. His boyfriend, Mingyu, just gave him a smile as if to say it was okay. 

Mingyu waved bye and turned around to find JunHui. Of course he was with another girl. He rolled his eyes before reluctantly walking over to him. 

“Jun.” 

The said person looked up from their position with the girl and smiled. He didn’t need to say anything more, as Mingyu got the message. He walked around him and to the girl and tore her off of his friend. “Scram.” The girl yelped in fear and ran off. Junhui sighed in relief as he dusted himself off. “Thanks gyu, that girl wouldn’t let go of me even after I rejected her, as if this day couldn’t get any worse.”  
“Well, uh, I saw Minghao crying..”  
Junhuis face perked up and he turned to his tall friend.  
“What? Where?!” He began to take off to look for the boy but was stopped by Mingyu. “Junhui, I think he needs time alone. Minghao never cries at school, he’s a strong little kid and he was sobbing on wonwoos shoulder. Maybe the stress if finally catching onto him.” He mentioned. The shorter of the two sighed before agreeing with Mingyus words. He could only hope Minghao was okay, that’s all he ever wanted for him. He wanted him to keep that cute smile on his face no matter what. Junhui began to regret the little fight they had earlier, he knows he’s practically desperate for the boy and was pushing himself on him too much, but he couldn’t help it. What a fool he is, pushing himself on someone who hates him... 

Minghao had no motivation to do any of his work this weekend. He was mentally and physically worn out. He laid in his bed with the covers up to his head, no more tears to cry out since he practically used all of them within the span of one Friday night. He groaned as he heard a knock come from downstairs. He lived alone so it could either be Wonwoo or some shipping company. He reluctantly got out of bed and slipped on his slippers. He walked down the hall of the small apartment and to the door. He tried to fix himself up a bit, considering he’s been in bed since after school yesterday. 

Whoever was at the door knocked again.  
“I’m coming! Just wait.” He mumbled. He sighed and opened the door, his eyes widening once realizing who it was.  
_“JunHui?!”_

“Minghao-“

He slammed the door shut in a panic. No...no, did Wonwoo tell him? Why is he here? Minghao probably looks awful right now. “Minghao, please open the door...I want to see you. Baby please.” Minghao scoffed at the nickname and felt his tears start form again. He took a deep breath in before opening the door, his head hanging low. 

“What?” 

Damn it, that came out weaker than it was supposed to. Junhui looked at him, he seemed so small and worn down. “Minghao, whats wrong? Why were you crying the other day?” He asked softly. Minghao sniffled and bit his lip to try and refrain himself from lashing out at him. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “Why won’t you tell me baby?” Minghao snapped at the name. He angrily looked up at the older male as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Why don’t you go tell that to some other person?! Stop messing with me!” He yelled. Junhui stood there in complete shock. He was crying? Because of him? Minghao turned his face away once he didn’t respond. “If you just came to play with me again just leave-“ 

His words came to a stop as soon as he was engulfed into a warm hug from Junhui. Minghaos wide eyes turned soft as they slowly closed and more tears poured out.  
“L-let go.”  
“No.” He tightened his grip on the boy. “I’m not letting go Minghao. Not when I’ve been wanting to hold you like this for years.”  
Minghaos eyes shot back open at his words. “What?” JunHui pulled away a little and rested his arms around his tiny waist, still holding him close. “Minghao, I’m love with you, I have been for four years now, but everyone says you hate me and no matter what I do, I can never seem to please you. I tried to move on and get with other people, hence my flirty side, but nobody was like you, and they’d never be.” Minghao sobbed in relief as he threw himself on Junhui, clutching onto his shirt. “You idiot!” He sobbed. “You idiot, you idiot, you idiot!” 

He pulled away and finally looked up at JunHui, the older quickly wiping away his falling tears. “I’m in love with you too!” Junhuis eyes widened. 

“I’ve loved you for so many years, but you always played around with others and broke hearts. You never tried in school and always messed with me so I made my mind label you as a distraction and only as someone who’d drop my grades to F’s. I tried to repress my feelings for you for so long in order to keep up with my school work and with the thought of you being out of my league. But when I saw you with that girl I-“

“What girl?” 

“Huh?” 

Minghao sniffled as he began to explain.  
“W-well I saw you on Friday with a girl and you two were hugging and she looked so happy..” JunHui groaned and pulled Minghao closer to him, resting the boys head against his chest and nuzzled his face into his soft black hair.  
“She’s nothing to me, just another pestering fly. Didn’t you hear my confession earlier? I’m in love with _you_ , no one else.” He cupped his small face in his hands and smiled. “Give me a chance baby, I want to be with you, I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, I want to show everyone your mine. Please Minghao, give me a chance.” 

Minghao thought for a second before nodding.  
“I’ll give you a chance Junhui, please don’t hurt me.” He whispered. The older leaned in close to Minghaos face, lips inches away from touching. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Their lips connected into a soft and light kiss, developing over time into a more passionate and deeper one as Minghao tilted his head. Junhui lifted Minghao up from his thighs as they kissed their way to the small couch. He carefully sat down with Minghao on his lap as they continued to make out. 

They pulled away breathless, Minghao red as a cherry. Junhui chuckled at his cute face and kissed him lightly. “Looks like we both needed that.” He teased. Minghao blushed and smacked him. “W-weirdo...” he mumbled. He gasped as he was pulled forward and inches away from Junhuis face again. “Are you busy studying tonight baby?”  
Minghao shook his head much to junhuis surprise. He grinned and stood up with Minghao in his arms. 

“Let’s go then.” 

Minghao gave him a confused look.

“Where?” 

The older put him down gently and held his hand as he led him outside and to his motorcycle.  
“On a late night ride, you, me, alone. We can go somewhere quiet and calming. Just the two of us.” Minghaos heart fluttered at his suggestion and he kissed Junhuis cheek. 

“I would love that, Junnie..” 

Junhuis heart practically exploded at the nickname. “J-Junnie?” He repeated. Minghao giggled at his flustered lover and kissed his cheek again. “Yes, Junnie. Now are we going or not?” JunHui quickly nodded and led Minghao on the back of the bike. He handed him a helmet for safety reasons this time since they would be traveling further tonight. He smiled as he felt Minghao wrap his arms around him from behind. “Hold on tight babe, and, I love you.” Minghao smiled and kissed the back of his neck. “I love you too.” 

Junhui took off on the motorcycle, Minghao holding on tight as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of Junhuis broad back. For once, everything was okay, and he wasn’t stressed at all. He held on tighter as the cool midnight breeze brushed against his skin, his mind anticipating where the night will take them. Junhui would always be his distraction from school, but maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

“You think they’ll make up?” 

Mingyu looked down at his boyfriend who currently was laid down on his chest. “Yea, it’s obvious those two have a thing for one another, especially JunHui, now he’s been in love with him since freshmen year.” Wonwoo gasped. “Really? So has Minghao! Wow this is crazy!” He settled his head back down on Mingyus chest. “They’ll make it. I know they will.” Wonwoo added. Mingyu nodded and squeezed his small boyfriend. “I know they will too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write about them being a couple in high school and everyone’s reaction but idk...anyways! If you made it this far, thank you for reading this story and I really hope you like it! Have a nice day/night ❤️


End file.
